


soft

by usabuns



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Body Exploration, Body Image, Character Analysis, Character Study, Masturbation, Other, Short One Shot, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: ɪᴛ’s ɴᴏᴛ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ‘ɢɪʀʟs ᴠs ʙᴏʏs’ ᴅᴇʙᴀᴄʟᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴋᴏᴋᴏʀᴏ ʙᴇɢɪɴs ᴇxᴘʟᴏʀɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴏᴡɴ ʙᴏᴅʏ—ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ɪs ғᴀʀ ᴍᴏʀᴇ...ᴇɴᴅᴏᴡᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ɢɪʀʟs’.ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ’s ᴀɴ ɪɴᴇsᴄᴀᴘᴀʙʟᴇ ᴜʀɢᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴀʀɴ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴇʀsᴇʟғ.





	soft

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know what this is. it was born out of a character analysis i was doing. so. yeah. reading all of the tags is advised.

❧ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏʏs’ ʙᴏᴅɪᴇs ᴀʀᴇ ʀᴏᴜɢʜ—sᴛʀᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴀ ɢɪʀʟ’s, ʙɪɢɢᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴀ ɢɪʀʟ’s.   
ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏᴏᴋ sᴀʏs ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ’s ᴀ ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴ ᴡʜʏ ᴛʜᴇ ɢɪʀʟs ᴀʀᴇ sᴏғᴛ ᴀʟʟ ᴏᴠᴇʀ. sᴏғᴛ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ʀᴇsɪʟɪᴇɴᴛ. ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴄᴀʀʀʏɪɴɢ ʟɪғᴇ & ᴛʜᴇɴ ɴᴜʀᴛᴜʀɪɴɢ ɪᴛ. 

ᴇᴠᴇɴ sᴛɪʟʟ: ᴀʟʟ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ɢɪʀʟs ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ ʙᴏᴅɪᴇs, ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏʏs ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ ʙᴏᴅɪᴇs.   
ʙᴜᴛ sʜᴇ’ᴅ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ɪᴛ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ᴛʜᴇʏ’ᴅ ᴀʟʟ ʙᴇᴇɴ ɴᴇᴀʀʟʏ ʙᴀʀᴇ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇᴀᴄʜ.

ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴀsᴛs ʙᴇᴄᴀᴍᴇ sᴏ sᴛᴀʀᴋ.  
sʜᴇ’ᴅ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏᴏᴋ & ᴛʜᴇɴ sʜᴇ’ᴅ ʟᴇᴀʀɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴs ᴡʜʏ. ᴏɴʟʏ ᴜsᴇᴅ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀɢᴏ, ʙᴜᴛ...ʜᴇʀ sᴇxᴜᴀʟ ᴏʀɢᴀɴs ᴡᴇʀᴇ sᴛɪʟʟ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ. ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ sᴛɪʟʟ sᴇʀᴠᴇ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴘᴜʀᴘᴏsᴇ. 

ɪᴛ’s ɴᴏᴛ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇ ‘ɢɪʀʟs ᴠs ʙᴏʏs’ ᴅᴇʙᴀᴄʟᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴋᴏᴋᴏʀᴏ ʙᴇɢɪɴs ᴇxᴘʟᴏʀɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴏᴡɴ ʙᴏᴅʏ—ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ɪs ғᴀʀ ᴍᴏʀᴇ...ᴇɴᴅᴏᴡᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ɢɪʀʟs’.  
ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ’s ᴀɴ ɪɴᴇsᴄᴀᴘᴀʙʟᴇ ᴜʀɢᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴀʀɴ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴇʀsᴇʟғ.

sʜᴇ ᴡᴀᴋᴇs ᴜᴘ ᴀɴ ʜᴏᴜʀ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ sᴄʜᴇᴅᴜʟᴇᴅ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋғᴀsᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴀ ʟᴏɴɢ ʙᴀᴛʜ.   
ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴛʜ ɪs ᴏɴʟʏ ʜᴀʟғ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀsᴏɴ—ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ɪs ᴛᴏ sᴄʀᴜᴛɪɴɪᴢᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɴᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴇʟsᴇ’s ᴏᴅᴅ ɢᴀᴢᴇ ʟɪɴɢᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴀs sʜᴇ ᴘᴏᴋᴇs & ᴘʀᴏᴅs.

ʙᴀʀᴇ ғᴇᴇᴛ ᴛʀᴇᴀᴅ ʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴄᴀʀᴘᴇᴛs, ᴡᴏᴏᴅᴇɴ ғʟᴏᴏʀʙᴏᴀʀᴅs, ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴀɴᴅ sᴛᴀɪʀᴄᴀsᴇ. ғɪɴɢᴇʀs ғʟᴜᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇᴍ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴀɢɢʏ ɴɪɢʜᴛɢᴏᴡɴ. 

ᴄʜᴇᴇᴋs ʜᴇᴀᴛ ᴜᴘ ʀᴇᴅ, sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ʟɪᴋᴇ sʜᴀᴍᴇ ᴍᴀᴋɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ɢᴜᴛ ᴄʟᴇɴᴄʜ.  
ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀs ᴄᴀɴ’ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ, ɴᴏᴛ ʏᴇᴛ. ɪᴛ’s ʜᴇʀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ sᴇᴄʀᴇᴛ ғᴏʀ ɴᴏᴡ.

sʜᴇ ᴍᴀᴋᴇs sᴜʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴄᴋ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴏʀ ᴛɪɢʜᴛ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ (ɴᴏ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴘʀʏɪɴɢ ᴇʏᴇs, ɴᴏ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴄᴀᴜɢʜᴛ sᴏ ғᴏᴏʟɪsʜʟʏ).   
sʜᴇ’s ᴄᴀʀᴇғᴜʟ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇsᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢs, ʟᴇᴀᴠɪɴɢ ɴᴏ ᴛʀᴀᴄᴇ. 

ᴛʜᴇ ᴍɪʀʀᴏʀ ɪs sᴍᴏᴏᴛʜ, ʟɪɢʜᴛ ɢʟᴀʀɪɴɢ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴀᴛ ᴋᴏᴋᴏʀᴏ—ʙʟɪɴᴅɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ʀɪᴄʜ ʙʟᴜᴇ ᴇʏᴇs.   
ᴍᴇɴᴀᴄɪɴɢ.   
ɢᴜɪʟᴛ ᴄʀᴇᴇᴘs ᴜᴘ, ᴛʜᴇɴ sʜᴇ’s ᴜɴsᴜʀᴇ.   
sʜᴇ ᴘʀᴇssᴇs ᴏɴ, sʜᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛs.

ᴋᴏᴋᴏʀᴏ sᴛʀɪᴘs ʜᴇʀ ɴɪɢʜᴛɢᴏᴡɴ ᴏғғ, ᴛʜᴇɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴘᴀɴᴛɪᴇs—ʙᴏᴅʏ ɴᴏᴡ ɴᴜᴅᴇ & ʀᴇғʟᴇᴄᴛɪɴɢ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʟᴀss.  
sᴏғᴛ. sʜᴇ’s sᴏғᴛ. ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ ᴇᴠᴇɴ sᴏғᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇsᴛ.

ᴘᴜᴘɪʟs sᴋɪᴍ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴄᴜʀᴠᴇ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴀʀᴇɴᴇss, ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀɪᴢɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍɪʟᴋʏ ғᴀɪʀɴᴇss ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ sᴋɪɴ & ᴛʜᴇɴ ʟᴏᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴏɴᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ ʙʟᴜsʜ-ᴄᴏʟᴏʀᴇᴅ ɴɪᴘᴘʟᴇs.

ʜᴇʀ ʙʀᴇᴀsᴛs ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀʀɢᴇsᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴜɴᴄʜ.  
ᴛʜᴇʏ’ʀᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜɪɴɢ, ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs sᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴢɪᴘᴘᴇʀ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ᴜɴɪғᴏʀᴍ.

ᴄᴜʀɪᴏᴜs—ᴏɴᴇ ғɪɴɢᴇʀ ʟɪғᴛs & ᴄɪʀᴄʟᴇs ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ ʟᴇғᴛ ɴɪᴘᴘʟᴇ, & sʜᴇ sʜᴜᴅᴅᴇʀs.  
ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴘ ɪs ʜᴀʀᴅ, & ᴄᴏʟᴅ.  
ᴛʜᴇɴ ʙᴏᴛʜ ʜᴀɴᴅs ʀᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴜᴘ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴏsᴏᴍ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀɴᴇᴀᴛʜ, ᴛʜᴇ sᴇɴsᴀᴛɪᴏɴ sʜᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ʜᴇʀ. 

ᴡʜᴇɴ sʜᴇ sǫᴜᴇᴇᴢᴇs, ᴛʜᴇʏ’ʀᴇ ᴅᴏᴜɢʜʏ & ᴘʟᴜsʜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴘɪʟʟᴏᴡs.  
ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ sǫᴜɪsʜ, & ᴡʜᴇɴ sʜᴇ ʀᴇʟᴇᴀsᴇs ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴊɪɢɢʟᴇ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ.   
ᴛʜᴇʏ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ғɪʀᴍ & ʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ, ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏᴡ sʜᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡs ᴊᴜsᴛ ʜᴏᴡ ᴘʟɪᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ.

ᴛʜᴇ ʙʟᴜsʜ ʀᴇᴛᴜʀɴs.   
ᴋᴏᴋᴏʀᴏ’s ᴀʀᴍs ᴅʀᴏᴘ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ sɪᴅᴇs, ʙʀᴜsʜɪɴɢ ᴀɢᴀɪɴsᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴄᴜʀᴠʏ ʜɪᴘs.   
sʜᴇ ʙʟɪɴᴋs. ʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɴᴅ ғɪɴᴅs ʜᴇʀ ᴘʟᴜᴍᴘ ʙᴏᴛᴛᴏᴍ.

ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ᴍᴀᴋᴇs ʜᴇʀ ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴢᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪᴛ’s ɴᴏᴛ ᴅɪssɪᴍɪʟᴀʀ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ ʙʀᴇᴀsᴛs.   
ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴛʜɪᴄᴋ & ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴀ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇᴀʙʟᴇ ʙᴜᴍᴘ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴜɴɪғᴏʀᴍ & ᴘᴀʀᴀsɪᴛᴇ sᴜɪᴛ (ʜᴇʀ ʙᴜᴛᴛ ɪs ᴀ ᴛᴀᴅ ғɪʀᴍᴇʀ, ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏᴏ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ).

sʜᴇ ᴛʜɪɴᴋs ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏᴏᴋ.   
ʜᴇʀ sᴇxᴜᴀʟ ᴏʀɢᴀɴs ᴀʀᴇ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴘᴘᴏsɪᴛᴇ sɪᴅᴇ, ᴘᴏsɪᴛɪᴏɴᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ғʀᴏɴᴛ, ʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴜɴᴅᴇʀɴᴇᴀᴛʜ ʜᴇʀ ɴᴀᴠᴇʟ, ʙᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇɴ ʜᴇʀ ʟᴇɢs. 

ʜᴇʀ ғɪɴɢᴇʀs ᴘᴀᴅ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴛʜɪɢʜs, ᴍᴏᴠɪɴɢ ᴄᴀᴜᴛɪᴏᴜsʟʏ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴅᴇsᴛɪɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ—  
& sᴜᴅᴅᴇɴʟʏ ɪᴛ’s ᴛᴏᴏ ʜᴏᴛ & sᴛᴇᴀᴍʏ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴛʜʀᴏᴏᴍ. 

ᴋᴏᴋᴏʀᴏ sɴᴀᴘs ʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɴᴅ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴜᴘ & ʟᴏᴏᴋs ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ғʟᴏᴏʀ. ᴡʜʏ ᴅᴏᴇs ɪᴛ ғᴇᴇʟ—ᴡʀᴏɴɢ?  
ʜᴇʀ ғᴇᴇᴛ ɢᴏ ᴀᴄʀᴏss ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪʟᴇ, sᴛɪᴄᴋɪɴɢ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏɪsᴛᴜʀᴇ & ʜᴜᴍɪᴅɪᴛʏ, ᴜɴᴛɪʟ sʜᴇ sʟᴀᴍs ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴏᴍ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ sᴏᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴛᴜʙ ᴏᴘᴇɴ. 

ʙᴏᴅʏ ᴅɪᴘs ғᴜʟʟʏ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏᴛ ᴡᴀᴛᴇʀ, sᴛᴇᴀᴍ ᴇɴᴠᴇʟᴏᴘɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ—ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ʜᴇʀ ᴀsʜᴇɴ ʙʟᴏɴᴅᴇ ʟᴏᴄᴋs sᴛɪʟʟ ʀᴇᴍᴀɪɴ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴘᴀʀᴛɪᴀʟʟʏ ᴡᴇᴛ.   
ʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴠᴇɴᴛᴜʀᴇs ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ, ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ɪᴛ ғɪɴᴅs ᴛʜᴇ sᴜᴘᴘʟᴇ ʙᴇɴᴅ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ᴠᴀɢɪɴᴀ. 

ʀᴜɴs ᴀʟᴏɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴠᴇx. ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴍᴏʀᴇ &...  
ᴀ ᴛɪᴄᴋʟᴇ. ᴍᴜsᴄʟᴇs ᴛᴇɴsᴇ ᴜᴘ & sʜᴇ ᴡɪɴᴄᴇs.   
ʜᴇʀ ғɪɴɢᴇʀs sʟɪᴘ ғᴜʀᴛʜᴇʀ; ᴋᴏᴋᴏʀᴏ sᴘʀᴇᴀᴅs ʜᴇʀ ʟᴇɢs ᴜɴᴅᴇʀᴡᴀᴛᴇʀ & sʟɪᴅᴇs ᴛʜᴇ ғɪʀsᴛ ғɪɴɢᴇʀ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ sʟɪᴄᴋ ʜᴏʟᴇ. 

ᴀs ɪᴛ ᴛᴜʀɴs ᴏᴜᴛ, ᴛʜᴇ ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ ɪs ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴜʀᴀʙʟᴇ.   
ᴀ ᴡᴀʀᴍ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴄᴏᴍᴇs ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ᴄʜᴏᴋᴇᴅ ʏᴇʟᴘ.   
ʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴛɪʟᴛs ʙᴀᴄᴋᴡᴀʀᴅ & ʜᴇʀ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɴᴅ ɢʀɪᴘs ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴛʜ’s ᴇᴅɢᴇ. 

ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ғɪɴɢᴇʀ. ᴋᴏᴋᴏʀᴏ ᴘᴜᴍᴘs ᴛʜᴇᴍ ɪɴ & ᴏᴜᴛ, ᴘᴜsʜɪɴɢ ᴀɢᴀɪɴsᴛ ʜᴇʀ ᴡᴀʟʟs. ᴏɴᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ.   
sʜᴇ’s ᴘᴜʟsɪɴɢ, ᴛʜʀᴏʙʙɪɴɢ.   
ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɴᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴄʜᴇs ᴛᴏ ᴛᴇᴀsᴇ ʜᴇʀ ᴄʟɪᴛ, ᴛʜᴇɴ ʀᴜʙ ɪᴛ ғɪᴇʀᴄᴇʟʏ, sᴘɪᴋɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀʀᴏᴜsᴀʟ.

sʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴ’ᴛ ᴄᴏɴᴛᴀɪɴ ᴀ ʟᴏɴɢ, ʜɪɢʜ-ᴘɪᴛᴄʜᴇᴅ sʜʀɪᴇᴋ.   
ᴛʜɪs ᴍᴜsᴛ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ ᴏғ ᴘᴀssɪᴏɴ, ᴏғ ᴇᴄsᴛᴀsʏ. sʜᴇ sᴘʀᴇᴀᴅs ʜᴇʀ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ʟᴇɢs ᴛᴏ ᴀᴄᴄᴏᴍᴍᴏᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇᴡ ᴅᴇsᴘᴇʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ᴍᴏᴠᴇᴍᴇɴᴛs. 

ᴛʜɪs ɪs ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴀ ʙᴏʏ’s ɢᴇɴɪᴛᴀʟɪᴀ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ɢᴏ, sʜᴇ ᴛʜɪɴᴋs, ᴏɴᴄᴇ sʜᴇ’s ᴡᴇᴛ & sᴛɪᴄᴋʏ ʙᴜᴛ ᴅᴏɴᴇ. ᴅᴏɴᴇ, ʀᴇɢʀᴇᴛᴛᴀʙʟʏ ᴅᴏɴᴇ.   
ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴅʀᴀɪɴs ᴀᴡᴀʏ, ᴀʟᴏɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀɴʏ ᴇᴠɪᴅᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴇɴᴄᴇ.


End file.
